A device for injection molding is known from KU Kunststoffe (1999), where in an article by IKV-Aachen, “Adding gas with water”, a device is described, in which one or more hydropumps inject the water into the flowable melt and produce a cavity. The water then flows through the cavity thus provided. Provision is thus made to be able to circulate the water.